Japanese/English Dub Prediction Land Wiki
Welcome to the Japanese/English Dub Prediction Land Wiki Welcome to the official Japanese/English Dub Prediction Land Wiki (much more commonly known as Animapredictview), where you and other users on Wikia are able to visit and create various blog posts and various articles on anime dub predictions, anime and cartoon reviews, and Japanese dub predictions for American or Canadian animated shows... Remember that anyone can edit! So be sharp or don't act at all is what we're gonna be sayin'! Now whether you want to have fun or not, it's up to you! Purpose for this Wiki It's very simple: just make various articles for English dubbing predictions for anime that has been either dubbed previously or not, Japanese and/or Western animation reviews, or even Japanese dubbing predictions for Canadian, American, British, French, Mexican, Australian or Italian cartoons that have no actual Japanese dub... Oh, and I left out another thing: create blogs and also try to find a good font for a possible wiki logo, if necessary. We hope you enjoy the stay! List of guidelines #Animated films, TV series, and video games can be put onto this wiki... just as long as the main topic has to do with a source's voice cast (in the case of video games) or if the entire thing is a review (everything else). Under no circumstances should hentai belong on here, though! #Users are not allowed to edit anyone else's work without their consent. Folks also need to obtain their very own accounts; you need to be recognized easily. #If you're going to use profanity, censor yourself when it comes to the F-word or any other variations. #Don't attempt to start any arguments or wars and such on the Animapredictview Wiki. As the leader, you may find I'm quite uptight about that whole mess. #Have fun!! This wiki's gonna need some development, and getting into the process is actually awesome, if a bit time-consuming. "I was frozen today!" 19:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC)User:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Projects; if you feel like it, also post your own under their appropriate sections! Anime Ouroburos' works * JEDPL Reviews: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * JEDPL Reviews: Fooly Cooly * JEDPL Reviews: Kyousogiga * JEDPL Reviews: Casshern Sins * JEDPL Reviews: Eureka Seven * JEDPL Reviews: Medaka Box * JEDPL Reviews: Medaka Box Abnormal * JEDPL Reviews: Naruto * JEDPL Reviews: Accel World * JEDPL Reviews: Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan * JEDPL Reviews: Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (seriously...) * Soul Eater: English Re-Dub Prediction * Slap-up Party - Arad Senki: Dub Prediction * King of Fighters: Another Day: English Redub Prediction * Medaka Box: English Dub Prediction * BeyWheelz: Japanese Dub Prediction * Blood Lad: English Dub Prediction * Tenkai Knights: Japanese Dub Prediction/Ouroburos' version * Kill la Kill: English Dub Prediction/Ouroburos' version * Power Stone: English Redub Prediction NaruIchi97's Predictions *''Angel Beats!: English Re-Dub Prediction'' *''Kill la Kill: English Dub Prediction'' *''Gundam Build Fighters: English Dub Prediction'' ** Gundam Build Fighters Try: English Dub Prediction *''Tenkai Knights: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Senyuu.: English Dub Prediction'' * ''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers: English Dub Prediction'' * ''Haikyu!!: English Dub Prediction'' * Kiznaiver: English Dub Prediction Nelsonma11355's Predictions *''The Knight in the Area: English Dub Prediction'' *''Scan 2 Go: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''MM!: English Dub Prediction'' *''Monogatari (Series): English Dub Prediction'' *''Gosick: English Dub Prediction'' *''Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo: English Dub Prediction'' *''Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo: English Dub Prediction'' *''Dog Days: English Dub Prediction'' *''Shokugeki no Soma: English Dub Prediction'' *''Senran Kagura Estival Versus: English Dub Prediction'' Awesome Christian's Predictions *''Super Doll Licca-chan: English Dub Prediction'' *''Beast Wars II: English Dub Prediction'' *''Beast Wars Neo: English Dub Prediction'' *''Scan2Go: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''BeyWheelz: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Turning Mecard: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Ghost Stories: English Re-Dub Prediction'' IchokaSuzumi666's Predictions * ''Amagi Brilliant Park: English Dub Prediction'' Miss Sanrio's Predictions * DokiDoki Precure: English Dub Prediction Cartoon Ouroburos' works *''JEDPL Reviews: Family Guy'' *''JEDPL Reviews: Phineas & Ferb'' *''JEDPL Reviews: Beavis and Butt-head'' *''JEDPL Reviews: Lloyd's Lunchbox'' *''JEDPL Reviews: Total Drama Island'' *''JEDPL Reviews: Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama: Japanese Dub Prediction'' (my most popular work on here) *''ThunderCats (2011): Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''RWBY: Japanese Dub Prediction'' NaruIchi97/Hollowfox's Predictions *[[Atomic Betty (Japanese Dub Predictions)|''Atomic Betty (Japanese Dub Predictions)]] *[[Bravoman (web series) (Japanese Dub Prediction)|''Bravoman (web series) (Japanese Dub Prediction)]] * [[Turbo F.A.S.T (Japanese Dub Prediction)|''Turbo F.A.S.T (Japanese Dub Prediction)]] * ''Breadwinners: Japanese Dub Prediction/The NI97 Cut ''(whoever hates it needs to deal with it, a'ight?) * ''Transformers: Rescue Bots (Japanese Dub Prediction) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012): Japanese Dub Predictions/The NI97 Cut * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Japanese Dub Prediction) * [[Voltron: Legendary Defender (Japanese Dub Prediction)|''Voltron: Legendary Defender (Japanese Dub Prediction)]] Nelsonma11355's Predictions *[[6teen: Japanese Dub Prediction|''6teen: Japanese Dub Prediction]] *''SheZow: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Detentionaire: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Camp Lakebottom: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Storm Hawks: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Captain Flamingo: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Total Drama: Japanese Dub Prediction/Nelsonma11355's Version'' * Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Japanese Dub Prediction * The Super Hero Squad Shows: Japanese Dub Prediction * Max Steel: Japanese Dub Prediction * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Japanese Dub Prediction * Looped: Japanese Dub Prediction * Total Dramarama Japnese Dub Prediction UPDATE: Julayla's Predictions *''Cyberchase: Japanese Dub Predictions'' *[[The Nutcracker Prince (Japanese Dub Predictions)|''The Nutcracker Prince (Japanese Dub Predictions)]] *[[The Devil and Daniel Mouse: Japanese Dub Predictions|''The Devil and Daniel Mouse: Japanese Dub Predictions]] *''Swat Kats the Radical Squadron: Japanese Dub Predictions'' *''The Legends of Treasure Island (Japanese Dub Predictions)'' *UPDATE: Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! English Dub Predictions **Coming Soon *UPDATE: Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. English Dub Predictions *UPDATE: Super Mario Traffic Safety English Dub Predictions *UPDATE: Super Mario's Fire Brigade English Dub Predictions Awesome Christian's Predictions *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Littlest Pet Shop: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants!: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Pirate Express: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Battle for Dream Island: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''Dinotrux: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *''3 Amigonauts: Japanese Dub Prediction'' *Wishfart: Japanese Dub Prediction *D.N.Ace: Japanese Dub Prediction Roserosteven's Predictions * Hyperlex's Predictions * Nature Cat (Japanese Dub Predictions) MissFortunateGenius's Predictions * ''LoliRock: Japanese Dub Prediction'' Films Ouroburos' works *''JEDPL Reviews: Dead Leaves'' NaruIchi97's Predictions *[[Gintama: The Movie (English Re-Dub Prediction)|''Gintama: The Movie (English Re-Dub Prediction)]] * [[My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Japanese dub Prediction)|''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Japanese dub Prediction)]]'' (What I said in the KLK prediction was a joke, my apologies to Ouroboros for taking it seriously since both EG and KLK are set in High School)'' * [[Magical Sisters: Yoyo & Nene (English Dub Prediction)|''Magical Sisters: Yoyo & Nene (English Dub Prediction)]] * [[Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (English Dub Prediction)|''Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (English Dub Prediction)]] Awesome Christian's Prediction * Free Birds: Japanese Dub Prediction * The Wild Life: Japanese Dub Prediction Video Games UPDATE: Julayla's Predictions *[[Conker's Bad Fur Day (Japanese Dub Predictions)|''Conker's Bad Fur Day (Japanese Dub Predictions)]] *[[Edna and Harvey: The Breakout: Japanese Dub Predictions|''Edna and Harvey: The Breakout: Japanese Dub Predictions]] *''Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes: Japanese Dub Predictions'' *''UPCOMING: Deponia (Japanese Dub Predictions)'' *''UPCOMING: Chaos on Deponia (Japanese Dub Predictions)'' *''UPCOMING: Goodbye Deponia (Japanese Dub Predictions)'' *''UPCOMING: Deponia Doomsday (Japanese Dub Predictions)'' *''The Whispered World (Japanese Dub Predictions)'' Awesome Christian's Predictions * TBA Latest activity Category:Browse